vongolaxifandomcom-20200214-history
Shin Hibari
Basic Info In the fan-made series, Shin Hibari '( 雲雀 心 ) is the next Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Family, right after Kyoya Hibari. His title is "'Undicesimo Nuvola", which is Italian for "Eleventh Cloud". Outline Shin was unintentionally dragged into the dangers of the Mafia World by Fia Valentina and after a few lectures by Kanade Gokudera, he accepts it and agrees to serve the Vongola Family. Personality Raised without any knowledge of the Mafia World, Shin has developed a soft personality very much the opposite of Hibari. Although, he has shown to be capable of fighting as fierce as him when angered or when his friends are put in danger. Plot Overview 'Daily Life' Relationships 'Hibari Kyoya' Shin's father. He looks up to him, and at the same time, hates him for all the problems and secrets he had put upon his family all those years. 'Fia Valentina' Shin was unintentionally dragged into the Mafia world by Fia when she first arrives in Namimori. Fia's first attempt to train him within a Mist barrier in Namimori Park ended up in a success as she pushed him to the limit and forced him to draw out his weapons, Hibari's Vongola Gear tonfas, and fight to protect himself. He is then further involved with the Vongola when his hometown is endangered by intrusion from an enemy family led by Bya-chan '''(?), where he leaves with Fia to England for combat training. Eventually they shared their family problems with each other and became good friends. Kanade Gokudera Cousins. Kanade was the one who taught Shin most of what he needed to know about the Mafia World. At first he blamed the Vongola for all the problems that were thrown to his family due to affiliations with the Mafia, but she managed to convince him otherwise. Takeshi Yamamoto Shin's boss at the Takezushi Restaurant. Crescenzo Yamamoto An older-brother-figure to Shin. He goes out with Crescenzo, along with Fia most of the time and the three of them develop a close friendship with each other. Toki Tachibana On Toki's first day of school in Namimori High, she was judged by most students for her bizzare appearance. Shin warned the students not to judge her by her appearance as Namimori needed to keep a good image of fine students and discipline. '''Shikatsu Shikatsu and Shin constantly pull pranks on each other to extreme extents. For example, one time a simple trick of repeatedly tripping Shin with wires caused a food fight to occur at Takezushi. As the story progresses, Shin along with Toki, helps Shikatsu to be less like his father. Abilities and Weapons 'Vongola Cloud Gear Tonfas' Shin owns his father's Vongola Gear Tonfas for weapons, though he rarely reveals them, thus giving others the idea that he is unable to fight. 'One-Time Box Weapons' He also keeps box weapons(?) given to him by Fia from their trainings. Songs 'Sakura Addiction' Shin and Nemuri's Role Players are due to fan dub Takashi Kondo and Toshinobu Iida's 'Sakura Addiction' together. Extras *He looks very much like Hibari Kyoya from the original Katekyo Hitman Reborn, only younger and with a less intense expression. *He is represented by the number 41 *He keeps a diary *His name, Shin can be translated as 'Heart' *He is almost always seen wearing a hoodie Category:Male Characters